


(if love is the answer) can you please rephrase the question?

by clarkeheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, One Shot, clarke is thirsty, lexa is just tryna help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeheda/pseuds/clarkeheda
Summary: Clarke and Lexa meet for the first time in a bar with all their friends when Octavia and Lincoln decide to blend friendship groups. A night of drinking and flirting ensues. Need I say more?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	(if love is the answer) can you please rephrase the question?

**Author's Note:**

> boy has it been a while. god knows if anyone will see this or if the clexa fandom has disappeared into re-reading the best of the best like i do. but if you find yourself reading this please carry on, and i hope you enjoy.

Working as a nurse is hard work, Clarke knows that now and definitely knew it when she started training as one, all of her family and friends know how hard it is too. So after a long morning at work, and thankfully a night off, all Clarke has been looking forward to was a long bath and a bit of TV before an early night. The last thing she wants is Octavia bursting through her door whilst she’s still drying off. Her night had been fairly relaxing, until now.

“Get dressed. We’re going out.” Definitely the last words that Clarke wants to hear.

“Nope. I’ve had a very long day, the last thing I need is a hangover tomorrow.” Octavia is very quick to roll her eyes and plant herself on her bed.

“You don’t have to get that drunk, you’ve just gotta keep me company. Lincoln invited me to a bar tonight but I don’t want to meet all of his friends by myself.” Octavia knows that she is very good with words and playing to Clarke’s weaknesses. Clarke knows that too because it’s already working.

“Please, Octavia. I don’t want to spend my night off watching you flirt with Lincoln, not again.” Clarke knows that fighting is pointless, and she will inevitably be sat in a bar with Octavia within the hour. If it were a film there’d be this scene cutting to the next of her sitting in the bar, hair and make up done nursing a drink and rolling her eyes at Lincoln and Octavia’s nerdy flirting. She’s got to fight at least a little though, for her own pride.

“There’s going to be loads of people there. You won’t have to put up with it like last time. Please, I need back-up in case his friends don’t like me.” That’s it. The friend card has been dealt, there’s no going back. She definitely can’t say no to the puppy dog look that Octavia has plastered on her face either.

“Fine. Give me half an hour.” Octavia leaps off of Clarke’s bed with glee and leaves her to finally get dressed out of just a towel. At least she got to have a bath.

//

“Lexa I swear to God if you’re not by the front door ready to go in 30 seconds I’m going to flip!” Lexa had just finished tying her lace when she heard Anya shouting from the kitchen. Ironic really when the roles are reversed 90% of the time.

“Yeah, yeah. Where are we meeting Lincoln again?” Lexa grabbed a pair of keys and her jacket, before Anya came round the corner and gave her the rest of her glass of wine.

“Just downstairs near the corner shop. Knowing Lincoln he wants to gather as many friends as possible around him for when he meets the girl.” That doesn’t surprise Lexa either, Lincoln’s build does not correlate with his confidence around girls, especially girls he likes, a lot.

They leave quickly after finishing their drinks and neither of them are prepared for how cold it is outside. Despite it having been like this for a few weeks now.

It’s not long before they see Lincoln coming round the corner, wrapped up tight in a big jacket and a wooly hat. “Hey guys. Bit brisk out here isn’t it. Are you ready to go?”

Lexa can tell that Lincoln is nervous, but it’s endearing. He’d liked Octavia for a while and finally plucked up the courage to ask her out a few weeks ago, they’d been on a few dates but nothing as serious as a big group meet up. It didn’t surprise Lexa that he was nervous about his friends and her friends interacting. Both she and Anya agreed they’d be on their best behaviour, hopefully.

“How far is the walk because I’m bloody freezing!” Hopefully it wasn’t too far because Lexa really didn’t want to be out in the cold much longer. She loves winter more than anything but more when she’s inside with hot chocolate and warm blankets, not so much when it’s getting dark at 4pm and the temperature is hitting below zero.

“Not long. Couple of minutes.” True to his word, Lincoln ushered them into a bar after a short walk. Lincoln went to find his date and whichever friends she decided to bring along whilst Lexa and Anya went to the bar to get their drinks.

//

“He’s here. Act natural.” Octavia immediately turned to face Clarke head on, with a look much like she’d seen a ghost.

“Octavia calm down, he knows that you’re going to be here. Also, why have you dragged me along with you when you invited so many other people.” Clarke wasn’t happy to arrive at the bar and find Bellamy, Monty, Jasper and Raven already there. Especially after Octavia played the friend card. She’s here now though, might as well try and enjoy herself.

“Hi, Octavia. How you doing?” Lincoln walked over to their table rather sheepishly, taking off his coat and hat as he approached. Clarke really did like Lincoln, she knows how happy he makes Octavia, and she always speaks so highly of him, she can’t imagine him ever letting her down.

“I’m good, you brought your friends with you?” Clarke couldn’t help but notice the twinkle in Lincoln’s eye or the very clear grin on Octavia’s face. 

“Yeah, they’re just at the bar getting some drinks. Hi Clarke, how are you doing?” Lincoln sat down next to her and they started chatting quickly, mostly about their jobs and university, a bit about sports and art. Clarke found Lincoln really interesting, and a really lovely lad. However, before long Lincoln’s friends and the rest of the people Octavia invited join the table.

It’s quite hard for everyone to chat as a group so there were a lot of separate conversations going on around Clarke. She can hear Raven and Monty talking about something to do with engineering but she doesn’t really understand much of it. Jasper is chatting with Bellamy and Lincoln’s friend Anya about a TV show they’d all been watching, whilst Lincoln and Octavia are reminiscing about what sounds like their first date. 

Clarke is quite happily enjoying her drink and listening to everyone’s conversations. She notices quickly that Lincoln’s friend Lexa seems to be doing the same thing. Although rather than listening to everyone else at their table she’s paying more attention to all the other people in the bar. 

Clarke notices her eyes flit from person to person throughout the bar. She sips at her drink every now and then and seems quite relaxed surrounded by people she barely knows. It’s not long before Lexa catches Clarke staring at her.

Clarke dips her head quickly and sips at her drink. When she looks back up at Lexa, the girl’s eyes don’t move from hers, confident to let them settle there as they continue to look at each other in silence.

Clarke couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Lexa was, and finding it difficult to focus on anything else. In fact, she hadn’t been able to focus on anything else from the minute she walked over with Anya and their first round of drinks.

Clarke noticed that she’d been absently staring at her for a few seconds too long and Lexa shifts in her seat. “So how do you know Octavia?” 

“We’ve been best friends since the first day of university, 5 years later and she’s still annoying me as much as the day I met her. We actually met Raven the same day too.” Lexa leant forward slightly over the table towards Clarke.

“It’s the same story for me and Anya, except not university, just the wrong place at the wrong time.” Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at that. “What did you do at university?”

“Nursing. I’m working over at the hospital now actually.” Lexa nods as a questioning look crosses her face.

“Do you ever get any time to do anything else? I can’t imagine you would, nursing life has to be very hard I imagine.” They’ve both forgotten that there’s anyone else sitting at their table and fall right into a comfortable conversation with each other about Clarke’s artistic hobbies. 

Lexa also doesn’t notice the way that Anya is looking at her from the top of the table, with a knowing look and smirk plastered across her face.

//

Lexa couldn’t say she was surprised that the girl opposite her was an artist. The more she looked at her the more she noticed how worn her hands were and how they fidgeted quite a bit, clearly keen to take the inspiration around her and turn it into something.

They talked for a while about what type of art the blonde enjoys the most and learns that sketching is her favourite. They talk a little about how Lexa is working towards her pilot’s license and for a brief moment Clarke can’t think about anything but the image of the girl opposite her piloting a plane, and the outfit. God. She couldn’t focus no matter how much Lexa is trying to explain the logistics to her.

However, once Lexa has realised that most of the information has gone straight over Clarke’s head, she also notices that both of them have finished their drink and are in need of a refill.

“What are you drinking?” Clarke seems hesitant to say, but folds after Lexa throws her a look she knows will cripple the blonde.

She rolls her eyes before answering. “Pink gin and lemonade.”

Lexa is the one to roll her eyes this time. “Really?”

“Hey don’t judge. I’ll get the next round.” It isn’t a question, and Lexa can’t help but smirk as she turns away to the bar. 

Anya hops up from the table to join her best friend in getting a round of drinks.

Before Lexa can make it to the bar, she hears her best friend giggling behind her. She makes it to the bar and flags down the bartender before ordering their drinks. She turns to look at her friend still grinning at her and shaking her head.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Lexa isn’t surprised the first thing to come out of her mouth is plain stupid.

“What are you on about? What wedding?” Lexa thanks the bartender for her drinks and asks to pay on card.

“Between you and the blonde-” 

“Clarke.”

“Fine. Between you and Clarke. I can see your lady boner from here Lexa.” Lexa tries to deny whatever she’s trying to get at, but fails, she knows how blatantly obvious it is to her best friend. She just hopes it isn’t that obvious to the girl herself.

“There won’t be a wedding Anya, but she is pretty cool. And pretty hot.” Lexa glances over her shoulder to look at the blonde and finds that she’s laughing about something with Octavia and Lincoln.

She turns her head back to Anya and can’t help but smile.

“Oh my God, are you in love with her already? Jesus Christ. I’m surprised everyone missed that tell tale look on your face earlier. Everyone but me.” Lexa ignores that question and leaves Anya to pay for her own drinks and heads back to the table.

Anya grabs her by the arm quickly and swings her back round, “I’m just playing. But seriously, if you want to then go for it. Don’t hold yourself back for anything.”

Lexa knows that Anya is right, and can’t deny the thought of her ex hadn’t popped into her head at least a couple of times. Plus, Lexa wasn’t going to make a move unless she knew the other girl wanted her to. God forbid she make it awkward for Lincoln.

“One pink gin with lemonade for the lady.” Lexa sat back down opposite Clarke and started poking the ice around in her glass with the straw floating in there. They both joined Octavia and Lincoln’s drinking game that they had invented. After a few rounds of the game everyone was starting to feel tipsy.

But, Lexa still couldn’t stop thinking about what Anya had said and really hoped that Clarke would be the braver one of them both and ask her on a date.

Lexa noticed that the bar had turned up the music and moved from a current music playlist to a playlist with more of a club feel. A space opened up in the bar where people were starting to gather and drunkenly dance to the thumping music.

Lexa stood and reached her hand out to the blonde. “You wanna dance?” She happily took her hand and followed her to the ‘dancefloor’, turning her head to the rest of her friends shouting over the loud drum and bass, “You guys coming?”

Everyone followed except Raven and Anya who stayed behind to carry on with their conversation and left Lexa wondering what look Anya had seen on her face earlier because she had a feeling she was looking at the same one.

//

Before long the dance floor was filled with many hot sweating people and the group of friends had had many more drinks, some drinking contests had occurred, and left Lexa feeling slightly drunk she would admit. But Lexa wasn’t one to let herself lose, perhaps one of her biggest flaws.

She was dancing with old friends, and new friends, and happily singing along to every song that played one after another. But the more she drank and the more Clarke teased her with happy giggles and sexy dance moves, the more hazy her vision became.

//

They were all dancing together for a couple of hours and Clarke had completely forgotten about the time and didn’t mind as the hours ticked by and conversations with her friends came and went so naturally and quickly.

She found herself in the toilet with Octavia giggling away about the whole night and how sexy Octavia found Lincoln, which slowly moved into how a sexy Clarke, who was clearly quite drunk, found Lexa. Octavia knew full well this would happen as Lexa is just Clarke’s type.

“Octavia why have you brought me here? You knew which friend’s Lincoln would bring along and you knew full well I wouldn’t be able to keep myself away from her.” Clarke and Octavia were in their own stall in the women’s bathroom and heard many girls either side of them having similar conversations all packed into small stalls.

“Let’s be honest Clarke, you haven’t had much chance at all to meet anyone with your job at the hospital taking up all your time. It’s time for you to just have some raw hot sex every now and again. I can feel your angry sex starved tension from here.” Clarke couldn’t help but open her mouth in shock at the accusation from Octavia.

“Octavia! Oh my God. Do you have to seriously? I’m not going to sleep with Lexa just like that, not the first day I’m meeting her anyway.” Letting her own brain run away with the thought, out loud, she couldn’t catch herself before saying, “hopefully one day…”

Octavia burst out laughing and opened up the stall door for them both to squeeze back out and freshen up before heading back out to dance. That was the plan anyway, until Octavia saw a very familiar girl on the left hand side of the sinks and very quickly stopped laughing and waited for Clarke to notice too.

“Shit.” She’d noticed. Octavia very loudly whispered, “Do you think she heard?” before Clarke elbowed her towards the sinks and both washed their hands in relative silence, if it wasn’t for all the other girls in the bathroom laughing and screaming.

Octavia whispered, a quieter “Go get her.” before swiftly exiting and presumably going to find Lincoln.

Clarke didn’t really know what to do with herself. The entirety of the last few minutes since exiting the toilet to now, Lexa had been applying a fresh layer of make-up and fixing her hair. Thankfully, she wasn’t acting like Clarke was even there, nevermind acting like she’d heard every word she’d said to Octavia. 

That was enough to convince her that Lexa hadn’t heard the very loud conversation between herself and Octavia moments ago.

“Hey, having a good night?” Lexa smiled slightly to herself in the mirror and spun to face Clarke with a cocky smirk and a raised eyebrow. Fuck. Maybe she had heard every single word.

“Extremely. Are you?” Clarke couldn’t help but feel shy by the girl oozing confidence with every word and every passing gaze across her face and body.

“Yeah. Good. You want to head back out?” Lexa moved over to place her whole front against Clarke’s and let her eyes fall to her lips. For a good few seconds Clarke thought she was going to kiss her. Hoped that she would. However, after what felt like minutes staring at the younger girl’s face and waiting for the moment she’d been hoping for since they met, the younger girl smiled wide and bright and moved past Clarke and headed towards the door. Turning back to silently ask if she was going to follow. And of course Clarke did, very quickly, like a lost puppy.

//

The night was nearing to a close and Clarke went to the bar to order one last drink before she called it a night for herself. She wasn’t at work early but needed time to sober up and hydrate before letting her head hit the pillow and dream of a hangover free morning. Perhaps also a certain brunette, but the hangover was priority one, she told herself that anyway.

Before she could get too happily reminiscent, a boy she hadn’t even noticed was here tonight was a bit further down the bar and looking right at her with a boyish smile on his face.

Finn. Hardly an ex-flame to Clarke, but he would certainly think so. Probably the most spoilt boy she had ever had the displeasure of getting to know and all round Daddy’s boy. Clarke’s worst fear was happening before her eyes. He began to shift his way up the bar towards her.

She knew from that moment she wasn’t about to have a pleasant conversation with him, so she took a big gulp from her drink and prepared herself.

“Clarke. Fancy seeing you here. No boyfriend with you I see?” Clarke couldn’t help but laugh and duck her head and shake it.

“No not tonight. Why? Think you have a chance now?” Clarke can’t help but wind the boy up about how much it’s never going to happen.

“Come on baby. You know I have a chance, you know that you want me.” Finn is so close now that he doesn’t have to talk very loudly to be heard over the music and Clarke can smell his seemingly very expensive aftershave that he has lathered on before coming out tonight.

But what Clarke hasn’t noticed is that a very jealous brunette sat at a table with Anya and Raven, is keeping a very close eye on the conversation. Anya and Raven doing so too, knowing full well how Lexa must be feeling about the situation.

“I don’t want you at all Finn. Now go away. Before I make you.” Clarke turns away from the boy to take another gulp from her drink when she feels the boy grab her shoulder and pull it round so that she’s facing him. She doesn’t appreciate the gesture one bit but before she has a chance to react she’s wrapped up in a strong arm and suddenly she feels calm.

“Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are touching my girlfriend like that?” Clarke is stunned by the label but isn’t about to question it now. Instead she turns to look at Finn and watch his reaction, his reaction isn’t unexpected, but it is annoying.

The boy scoffs at them both and shakes his head. “Don’t be so stupid. Clarke needs a real man, someone who can really take care of her, in all the right ways.” They both know exactly what he is referring to, but neither of them appreciate it. It is frankly uncalled for, given that he and Clarke had never even kissed, never mind done anything else. Before Clarke can remind him of that, Lexa has pulled her slightly behind her shoulder to form a wall between her and the boy who is frankly, trying very hard to ruin her night.

“I don’t find that to be true. From the look of you, spoiled  _ little _ rich boy, I don’t think you’ve been doing that for any girls lately, let alone Clarke. Now leave us alone. Before you wished that you had.” Clarke couldn’t say that she had ever been a fan of possessive partners or even slightly jealous ones, but something about Lexa getting protective of her and calling her hers was really turning Clarke on. Not really ideal when she wasn’t even 100% sure if the other girl truly liked her like that.

“Fuck off stupid slut. I know for a fact Clarke isn’t with someone like you. She’s not dumb enough to stoop so low.” Clarke thinks that this time she should be the one to give Finn a metaphorical, or a literal, finger and grabs Lexa’s shirt on the side that’s turned away from her and pulls Lexa’s frustrated gaze to hers.

She lets her know exactly what she’s about to do by leaning in slightly and gives Lexa the chance to pull away, but before Clarke has a chance to think she might, Lexa closes the distance between them both and catches her lips in Clarke’s. 

At first the kiss is soft and gentle, but once they both realise that the other person wants this and isn’t going to pull away, it deepens, quickly. Clarke forgets that there’s music playing and focuses only on the movement of Lexa’s mouth against her own, like they should have been doing this since the second they both sat down 6 hours ago.

The kiss is long and soft and builds up a lot of tension between them both. Neither of them can think about how long they’ve been doing it, it feels like hours but at the same time, only seconds. Their hands roamed all over each other slowly, grabbing at places they probably wouldn’t have done had it not been for the many drinks running through their system.

However, after what feels like hours, they both come up for air just as the music stops and the lights come up signalling for people to begin leaving the bar and to head home. Clarke is pressed with her back against the bar and hair tousled slightly from where Lexa’s hand has run her fingers through them and tugged. Thankfully, Finn got the message and left, quickly they hoped.

“He’s gone. Thank you. You didn’t have to do that for me.” Clarke is really struggling not to lean in to kiss the girl again, especially since she hasn’t yet pulled away and seems to be feeling exactly how Clarke feels right about now.

“I know I didn’t. I know you can handle yourself. But I couldn’t watch him treat you like that.” Lexa pulls slightly away to move her hand to her cheek and stroke her thumb across, letting her eyes follow the motion and drop to her lips before jumping back up to her eyes.

“You wanna get out of here?” She watches a slight panic flit across her face before a questioning look follows it. “No premise. Just come home with me. Gives us a chance to talk a little longer. I’ll sleep on the couch if you’d like me to. Just please don’t let the night end here?”

How could Lexa say no to that?

//

After what feels like hours of trying to get all of their friends food, and back home safe, Clarke and Lexa are finally headed home. They’ve put Jasper and Monty into a taxi and Anya insisted on getting Raven home safe, something Lexa will definitely be discussing with her at a later date, and Octavia and Lincoln were walking them both back to their flat before Octavia went to stay at Lincoln’s.

They all said a happy drunken goodbye and they both ran off happily to Lincoln’s flat, leaving Lexa and Clarke to make their way up to hers.

For a moment they both stand there in relative silence, looking at anything but each other. Clarke breaks the silence after a few long seconds, “You still want to come up?”.

It settles Lexa’s nerves quickly as she had thought maybe the blonde was having doubts and Lexa didn’t want to intrude.

“I’d love to.” Neither girl is as drunk as they were while they were in the club, a bit of food and a couple of bottles of water later and both girls only feel slightly hazy. Enough to still have a fair bit of bravery behind them, but not enough to be making a fool of themselves, they hope anyway.

Clarke leads Lexa up one set of stairs to her flat and unlocks the front door with her key, giving Lexa a moment to laugh at all of her pink fluffy keyrings dangling from it. 

“Leave me alone, I love girly stuff. You might notice my little touches throughout the flat.”

As soon as they step through the door Lexa knows what she means. It isn’t an explosion of pink, fluff and glitter, but there are a fair few touches here and there that would scream, “Only girls live here.” Lexa wasn’t about to complain though, she loved girly stuff too.

“This is it. My humble abode.” Lexa kicked off her shoes and left them by the door before following Clarke through to the living room/kitchen area. To say that it was only a two bed flat there was a lot of space available to the two girls. The living room and kitchen weren’t separated by a door but there was enough of a space in the middle that the two areas were pretty separate. 

“It’s nice. There’s a lot of space for you both, you’re lucky. Anya and I do not have this luxury, makes living with her a lot harder.” Clarke hands her a glass of water and sits down on the sofa, ushering Lexa to do the same.

“Yeah I think I’d be about ready to rip Octavia’s head off if we didn’t have as much personal space as we do.” The flat isn’t huge, it’s not got loads of rooms and high ceilings but Lexa can tell that there is enough space for both girls to have their own areas outside of their bedrooms.

Both girls start talking about their respective living experiences both in and out of university, what they both plan to do with their degree, their dream job, dream car, dream holiday destination, their exes, their family, their best friends, good friends and ex friends. Before either of them have noticed it’s 6am and the sun was starting to filter through the living room curtains. 

They both learn a lot about the other girl and neither wants it to end. But, at some point it has to. Lexa feels like it should be her to start bringing it to an end, she’s the guest after all. 

“Wow, I did not realise the time. Maybe I should go.” Lexa gets up and walks over to the kitchen to quickly wash up her glass and mug that she used when Clarke made them both a cup of tea.

Just as she is walking to the door to grab her shoes the blonde, who hasn’t said a word about Lexa leaving follows her through to the front door.

“Why don’t you stay?” Clarke surprises herself with the words that come out of her mouth. Seems that her subconscious had come to the decision all on its own.

Lexa turns around to face her, and from what Clarke can tell, seems a bit hesitant to accept.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude, especially when you hardly know me. It’s so late you need to get some sleep, you haven’t slept since you were last on shift, I know that I wouldn’t want to be hosting someone who is practically a stranger after that,” Clarke can tell that Lexa won’t stop talking unless she’s made to. She’d learnt in the past two hours when Lexa got really passionate or heated about something her mouth ran faster than her brain did.

Clarke reached forward and grabbed her hand and took a step closer into Lexa’s personal space. Lexa very quickly stopped rambling and looked down at her hand in Clarke’s. Clarke locked eyes with Lexa and made sure that she was really listening to what she said. “I want you to stay. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.”

Lexa nodded a small, slow nod and Clarke could only beam back at her and pull her towards her closed bedroom door.

“I can sleep on the sofa if you want me to.” Clarke opened her door, still holding Lexa’s hand and spun to look at her. 

“I know, but if you’d like to then I don’t mind you sleeping in my bed with me.” Lexa couldn’t believe what she was hearing honestly, the hottest girl she thinks she’s ever laid her eyes on is asking her to sleep in her bed with her. Lexa couldn’t quite comprehend it, so all she could do was nod quickly and let Clarke pull her further into her bedroom and close the door behind them. Lexa felt very glad she wasn’t a boy right now, afraid that her happiness about the whole situation would be all too clear.

“I’m not going to do anything you don’t want to.” Clarke starts turning on little lamps and fairy lights around the room, they will all be pointless before long as the sun starts to rise higher in the sky. 

She stops by the lamp near her drawers and reaches down to pull some pyjamas out for them both. “I know you wouldn’t Lexa. Trust me. Whatever you want, I want.” 

Lexa laughs slightly at that and nods her head. “Yeah I might have heard. You and Octavia are both very loud.” 

Clarke feels the blush spread across her cheeks and drops her head down in embarrassment. “I knew you’d heard. I’m so embarrassed. I must have sounded like the thirstiest girl you’d ever met.”

Lexa laughs again and nods in agreement. “Yep, probably. However, I liked it. I wouldn’t have kissed you if I hadn’t heard you say you wanted the same.”

Lexa moves over into her personal space, taking her hand away from her head and holds it in hers. Lexa drops her head to meet Clarke’s, combating the slight height difference there is between the two of them.

“I just wish our first kiss hadn’t been to silence some idiot boy.” Clarke had to agree with Lexa on that one.

“Just have to make up for it with the second one.” Clarke smirks at the girl until Lexa is smiling back at her.

Both girls lean towards the other to connect their lips in a kiss. Both of them could feel the heat and the chemistry, both realising quickly they should have been doing this the whole time. Somewhat annoyed that they hadn’t met sooner just to have had more time to do this.

The heat grows between them quickly and suddenly Lexa is pushing Clarke towards the bed, letting the backs of her knees hit the bed and as the blonde sits down, she pulls away to make sure this is OK. The light from the sun rising outside is peeking in through the blinds Clarke hadn’t yet closed. Lexa can’t believe quite how beautiful the blonde is. 

Clarke gives her a nod and Lexa takes that opportunity to push Clarke further on to the bed and climb on top of her. They’re both grabbing at each other’s clothes and panting when Lexa pulls away to look at Clarke. “Wow. OK. Um.”

“Everything OK?” Clarke has concern laden in her voice and Lexa can’t help but smile at her.

“Everything is perfect honestly. Is it too early to say something like that?” Clarke giggles and Lexa drops her head onto the blonde’s shoulder and smiles with her.

“I wouldn’t care even if it was because I feel the same. Do you wanna change into some pyjamas and get some sleep? It’s really late.” Lexa is so glad Clarke understands the pace this night has taken and isn’t going to push anything further with her. 

“Yes, I do. You want to watch something to nod off to? I like having a little bit of background noise.” Clarke nods her head and whips out a DVD, raving about how it’s her favourite one. Lexa agrees because she’s never seen the film she’s chosen, much to Clarke’s dismay.

They both change into pyjamas, trying their best not to sneak glances at the other person as they change. They climb into bed and press play on the DVD, but they’re both so tired and slightly lovestruck they can’t help but kiss lazily before they both nod off to the sound of the opening scene of the film.

//

Clarke jolts awake to the sound of her flat door closing and the slow heavy footsteps of Octavia returning home. She manages to roll out of Lexa’s grip and tucks the girl back into the covers and sneaks out to the living room. 

After all that Octavia drank last night, Clarke knows she’s hungover. Despite this, Octavia greets Clarke with a big smile and a hug. 

“You’re awfully chipper this morning.” Clarke stares at the girl through hooded eyes and unruly hair. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? I just spent the night with a boy I know I really like and it’s a beautiful Saturday morning. Let’s make pancakes!” Clarke jumps at Octavia shouting and whips her head round to her bedroom door to make sure it’s closed.

“Could you please be a little quieter? At least for my headache.” Octavia stops grabbing pancake ingredients and turns to look at Clarke and smile.

“Why? Who’s here?” Clarke can’t help but roll her eyes at how childish she is acting, as if they aren’t both adults capable of making adult decisions.

“Lexa. She’s in my room. So please, try to be quiet, I don’t want to wake her, it’s barely turned 10.” Octavia is jumping up and down before she can even finish speaking and grabbing Clarke's hands to force her into the happy dance.

“I’m so happy for you. Can I go wake her up?”

“No.”

“Should we make her pancakes?”

“...yes.” Octavia leaps up with joy and runs back towards the kitchen to carry on cooking. Clarke throws herself onto the sofa and carries on catching up with Octavia about what happened the night before, particularly what happened between her and Lincoln.

Just as Octavia is finishing up with her fourth pancake attempt, the first to come out successful, Lexa emerges from Clarke’s bedroom, wrapped up in her fluffy pink dressing gown, brow furrowed and grumbly.

“Good morning.” Lexa only seems to have realised that Clarke is there and hasn’t yet spotted Octavia frozen in the kitchen, grinning at her, spatula in hand.

“Good morning!” Octavia shouts out across the living area, causing Lexa to jump at least a few feet off the ground. She throws Clarke a concerned look but all Clarke can do is smile and mouth “Sorry.” before the questions begin.

Before Octavia can manage to ask Lexa anything slightly sexual, which is almost instantaneous after the “Did you stay here?” confirmation, Clarke jumps in to ask what is happening with the pancakes. 

Octavia shouts and runs back into the kitchen to make sure nothing is burning, and Lexa joins Clarke on the couch. 

“Morning. Did you sleep OK? I’m sorry we woke you.” Lexa inches closer to Clarke, leaving little room between them both. 

“I slept great actually. I didn’t mind the wake up call, especially if it includes pancakes. How did you sleep? I hope I wasn't too difficult.” Lexa has dropped her gaze to her hands laying in her lap now.

“Not at all, you were perfect.” Before Clarke can think about it, the words are out of her mouth. “Um…” Clarke drops her head and blushes, not noticing the smile that is plastered across Lexa’s face. 

Moments later Octavia is walking back into the living area with a defeated look on her face. “I can’t do it. Pancakes are impossible.”

Clarke shakes her head and grabs the spatula from the girls grip. “Chocolate chip or blueberry, Lexa?”

“Blueberry, please.” Lexa notices the cheeky grin on Octavia’s face as she plants herself on the sofa beside Lexa.

“Can I have chocolate chips, please?” Clarke doesn’t reply but Octavia knows that Clarke heard her and that before long two perfect chocolate chip pancakes would be laid in her lap.

For a brief moment Lexa is scared about any questions that may come out of Octavia’s mouth. Based on the conversations she had had with Clarke about the younger brunette, she didn’t prove herself to be very filtered, or discreet.

“So you stayed the night.” It’s not a question, but the statement of fact makes Lexa feel slightly on edge. Lexa is very glad Clarke can’t hear them over the sound of the pancakes cooking or the gentle hum of the radio.

“Do you like her?” The past 24 hours run through Lexa’s head at a million miles an hour. Every conversation she has had with Anya about letting herself feel happy again, every time she thought of throwing herself in the deep end head first and every time she has thought of running away. But, one thing is true in all of this, she hasn’t felt this happy in a long time, and maybe it’ll be worth risking it all.

“Not that I would want you to be the first to hear it, but yes. Do you think she likes me? So I don’t make a fool of myself for trying.” Octavia takes a moment to respond, and when she does Lexa feels slightly, if not very, confused.

“What film did Clarke put on last night?” Octavia looks at her and smirks as she replies.

“Stardust. Her favourite, why?” Octavia knew that Clarke claims that Shutter Island is her favourite film to people she is trying to impress, but to people she genuinely cares about and trusts, it’s Stardust.

“Go for it, Lexa. I promise you, you won’t regret it.” Lexa can’t help but feel very grateful for Octavia and knows that they will be very fast friends.

“I’m very glad Lincoln finally plucked up the courage to ask you out.” Octavia smiles wide and throws her arms round her in a hug.

“Thank you! Me too.”

//

Once it hits midday Lexa knows that she needs to leave whether the blonde wants her to or not. Clarke has a shift at the hospital soon and needs some actual rest beforehand.

As she is all dressed and stood at the door waiting to go, the blonde writes down her phone number on a little piece of paper and slips it into her jacket pocket.

“I’m giving you my phone number hoping that you text me very soon you know.”

“I definitely will, Clarke. That’s for certain.”

The pair aren’t standing too far apart from each other by the doorway and the blonde stands slightly on her tiptoes to plant a light kiss on her lips. 

“Now go. Before I drag you back into my bedroom.” Lexa so desperately wants to take her up on the offer but can’t.

“Listen, Clarke. How do you feel about, maybe, if you’d like, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. But, I was wondering if maybe you’d want to go out again? Without all of our friends, maybe just us two?” 

Clarke’s smile spreads from ear to ear and Lexa assumes that Clarke grabbing her jacket and pulling her down for a very heated kiss is confirmation enough that she has a mind-blowing date to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> i can do another chapter if yous fancy, but if this seems like a nice uncertain place to end it, then end it i shall.
> 
> also please do let me know of any spelling or grammatical errors you might notice.


End file.
